Perry Misbehaves at a Trip to Italy (Thevideotour1's version)
Perry Misbehaves at a Trip to Italy is the 36th episode in the eighth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 23, 1995. Plot Perry's family (as well as Daniel's family, Joe's teacher, Mr. Gibson (who is invited by him) and John's family) are preparing a vacation in Naples, Italy, but Perry refuses to go there. After 5 strikes of troublemaking (including throwing a tantrum and yelling in the car that he wants KFC, throwing Joyce into the baggage carousel, yelling that he wants to watch "Wayne's World" and acting like a spoiled brat, shitting all over the airplane bathroom and angrily yells at Joyce after she vomits on Perry's clothes) Perry caused at the beginning on the trip, he got grounded for 2 hours. While his family goes at Naples, Italy, he is locked in the car for the entire time and couldn't get out, so while he decide to take a nap in it, he dreams about getting out of the car using magic and finding his family in Naples, Italy. And after that, the police officers rescue him, then his punishment is over. Afterwards, he apologizes to his whole family. Also, afterwards, Recap The episode begins with Perry's family preparing for a vacation in Naples, Italy. Cast *Perry (Chris Hale) *Tony (Danny DeVito) *Eva (Rhea Perlman) *Dino (Yuri Lowenthal) *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Emily (Danielle Marcot) *Taylor (Roberta McAllister) *Marco (Josh Peck) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Mr. Gibson (Billy Zane) *John (Bob West) *Lillian (Janice Karman) *Derek (Mitch Moran) *Ben (Neil Nicholson) *Alice (Janet Veyts) *Kyle (Garrett Zuckerman) *Airline Ticket Agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport (Lisa Tailen) *Flight Attendant #1 (Beau Weaver) *Flight Attendant #2 (Brian Cummings) *Italian Police Officers (Jennifer Aniston, Matt Battaglia, Adam Ferrara) Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh)/Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard once in a low volume when Nick gets locked in the car for the entire trip) *Hollywoodedge, Airport Interior PA PE060301 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT058001 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (1st crow heard once in the background during a view of Perry's house) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once when Perry lifts Joyce up as a preparation for throwing her into the baggage carousel) *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once when Perry throws Joyce into the baggage carousel) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Joyce rides on a baggage carousel after being thrown by Perry there) *Hollywoodedge, Man Laughs Hard Stea CRT022801 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 (Heard once when Perry throws a temper tantrum while being locked in the car in Naples, Italy) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *SERIES OF CROWD SOUNDS (Used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - EXTERNAL: IN FLIGHT 02 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - MD-80: EXTERNAL: TAKE OFF *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 3B: PIZZICATO, STRINGS, FLUTE, GLOCKENSPIEL (Heard once when Eva tells her kids that they are going to Italy for a vacation) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 4B: WOODWINDS, PIANO, BASS (Heard once when Joyce barfs on Perry's clothes) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 7A: FLUTE (Heard once when Perry goes to the men's bathroom inside the airplane) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN (Heard once when Perry gets up from bed) *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH Trivia *Perry got grounded for 2 hours. *When Perry cries, as he , his cries are the same as Bo's cry from "Babies Have It Made" (when Wimzie says something rude to Bo after he knocked the plant over), except it was pitched down to -12, mixed with Perry's voice, and the volume is super loud. *Filming for this episode took place on May 1995. Quotes Quote 1: *(on Sunday morning, we see a view of Perry's house and rooster crowing sound is heard in the shot) *(wipes to Perry sleeping in his bedroom) *(Tony comes into Perry's bedroom) *Tony: Perry. Get up. *(Perry gets up from his bed) *Perry: What the hell was that for, dad?! *Tony: Go downstairs and we will tell you. Quote 2: *(wipes to Perry and his family in their living room) *Eva: Guys, we have some great news! *Emily: Oh, what is it, mom?! *Eva: We are going to Italy for a vacation! *Dino, Joyce, Emily, Taylor, Marco, Joe, Chloe, Derek, Ben, Alice and Kyle: YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Perry: Man, I don't wanna go to Italy. I wanna go to KFC. *Tony: No, Perry! We are going to Italy and that's final! *Eva: And Perry, we expect you to be on your best behavior for the entire trip! 5 strikes and you'll be grounded for 2 hours! Capisce?! *Perry: Yes, mom. *Tony: Good. Now let's get in the car to go to the airport. Quote 3: *(Tony is still driving his car) *Perry: Mom and dad, I'm hungry. Can we please go to KFC right over there. *Tony: No! If we go to KFC, we'll miss our flight! *Perry: But Dad, I'm really hungry! *Eva: No, Perry! We're not going to KFC! We'll eat once when we get on the plane! *Perry: (throwing a tantrum in the car and yelling) I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! *Tony: PERRY COSTA! STOP THROWING A TANTRUM! THAT'S IT! THAT'S STRIKE 1! *Eva: 4 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED! Quote 4: *(we see a view of Seattle–Tacoma International Airport) *(wipes to the inside of Seattle–Tacoma International Airport where Perry, Daniel and John's family and Mr. Gibson get 20 tickets to Italy) *Airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport: Hello. Welcome to Seattle–Tacoma International Airport. How may I help you today? *Tony: I would like 20 tickets to Naples, Italy please. *(the airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport gives 20 tickets to each member of Perry, Daniel and John's family and Mr. Gibson) *Airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport: Here you go. Enjoy your flight. *Tony: Thanks. *(wipes to the scene where Perry's family's security check is done) *Eva: Okay. Now that our security check is done, Tony and I hafta head to the bathroom real quick... and Perry, don't do anything bad while we're gone. Capisce? *Perry: All right, mom. *(Tony and Eva head to the bathroom real quick) *Perry: Oh, I'm gonna throw Joyce into the baggage carousel. *Joyce: NO, WHAT YA DO--?! *(Perry lifts Joyce up as a preparation for throwing her into the baggage carousel) *Joyce: HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!! NO!! STOP IT!! *(Perry throws Joyce into the baggage carousel) *Joyce: (shrieks) AAH!! DAMN YOU!! NO, NO, NO!! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *(all the passengers gasp in shock) *Joyce: (continues screaming while riding on a baggage carousel) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (falls down on the floor) *Dino, Perry, Emily, Taylor, Marco, Joe, Chloe, Derek, Ben, Alice and Kyle: (laughing) HA HA HA HA HA!!! *Joyce: Somebody help me, please! *(Nick, Dino, Perry, Emily, Taylor, Marco, Joe, Chloe, Derek, Ben, Alice and Kyle help Joyce up) *Joyce: Thanks, guys. *Dino: Joyce, are you all right? *Joyce: Of course I'm not all right. Perry threw me in the baggage carousel. *Perry: What?! Well, I didn't do it! *Joyce: Well, you started it! *Perry: Did not! *Joyce: Did too! *Perry: Did not! *(Tony and Eva went out the bathroom to see Perry) *Eva: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! *Perry: OH, MY GOD!! *Tony: HOW DARE YOU THROW JOYCE INTO THE BAGGAGE CAROUSEL!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S STRIKE 2!! *Eva: 3 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!! *Perry: All right. *Eva: Good. Quote 5: *(wipes to a scene where Perry's family (as well as Daniel's family, Joe's teacher, Mr. Gibson (who is invited by him) and John's family) are waiting for their flight number) *Joe: I didn't do anything bad. *Chloe: Neither do I. *Daniel: Don't worry, kids. There's lots of good things to do in Italy. *Joe: Mr. Gibson. *Mr. Gibson: Yes, Joe? *Joe: How long are we gonna wait for the flight? *Mr. Gibson: That's a good question. Right it's 7:30am. So we should wait for our flight number at 8:00am, which is 30 minutes from now. *Joe: Oh, I see. Quote 6: *(wipes to a scene where Perry and his family got on a plane, 30 minutes later) *Flight attendant #1: May I please have your attention? We are now preparing for takeoff for flight #11. We expect to arrive at Naples, Italy in 13 hours and 35 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. *(all passengers fasten their seatbelts) *Flight attendant #1: Also, oxygen masks are stored in the ceiling and seat cushions doubled at a flotation device in case of an emergency. *(cuts to shots of the ceiling and seat cushions doubled at a flotation device with oxygen masks stored inside) *Flight attendant #1: In the event of the emergency landing, there are emergency exits in the front and back of the plane. *(cuts to shots of emergency exits in the front and back of the plane) *Flight attendant #1: If it is dark, light will appear as a guide to the emergency exits. *(cuts to a shot of the lights in the plane) *Flight attendant #1: Thank you and enjoy your flight. *(the airplane prepares for takeoff) Quote 7: *(2 hours into the flight) *Flight attendant #2: Attention, passengers. We will now be playing "The Little Mermaid". Popcorn and other snacks will be provided by the flight attendants as usual. We hope you enjoy the movie. *Dino, Joyce, Emily, Taylor, Marco, Joe, Chloe, Derek, Ben, Alice and Kyle: YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Perry: I don't wanna watch "The Little Mermaid"! That movie's so stupid! I wanna watch "Wayne's World"! That movie's way better! *Tony: PERRY! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY "WAYNE'S WORLD"! THEY ARE PLAYING "THE LITTLE MERMAID" AND THAT'S FINAL! *Eva: PLUS, YOUR SIBLINGS AND YOUR COUSINS LOVE "THE LITTLE MERMAID"! BE CONSIDERED OF OTHERS! *Perry: (yelling and acting like a spoiled brat) I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! *Tony: PERRY, STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S STRIKE 3! *Eva: 2 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED! Quote 8: *(3 hours later into the flight) *Perry: Mom, can I please use the bathroom? *Eva: Sure. Just don't take too long. *Perry: I won't. (goes to the men's bathroom) Wow. This is a really, really clean bathroom. I'm impressed. I'm gonna soil the whole thing. *(Perry shits all over the men's bathroom) *(later, Perry comes out of the men's bathroom to see his family) *Tony: Thank God, you're finally out. I need to go to the bathroom. *(Tony goes to the men's bathroom, but he gasps and sees loads of shit all over it) *Tony: WHAT THE FUCK!?! *(Tony goes back to see Perry) *Tony: PERRY, HOW DARE YOU SHIT ALL OVER THE BATHROOM!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S STRIKE 4!! *Eva: JUST 1 MORE STRIKE AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!! BE CAREFUL OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!! Quote 9: *(6 hours into the flight. A lot of passengers are asleep) *Joyce: Mom. Dad. I don't feel so well. *Eva: Are you gonna fell okay, Joyce. *Joyce: No. (barfs on Perry's clothes) *Perry: OH, MY GOD!! JOYCE, HOW DARE YOU BARF ALL OVER ME!! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!! *Joyce: MOM! DAD! PERRY'S SO RUDE! *Tony: OH, MY GOD!! PERRY, HOW DARE YOU YELL AT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT!! YOU KNOW SHE'S EXTREMELY SICK!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S STRIKE 5 WHICH IS YOUR FINAL STRIKE!! *Eva: THIS MEANS YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 HOURS!! WHEN WE GET TO ITALY, YOU'LL BE LOCKED IN THE CAR FOR THE ENTIRE TIME!! *Tony: WE WILL NOW USE MAGIC TO PUT YOU TO SLEEP FOR THE REST OF THE FLIGHT!! *Perry: (crying) No! Please don't stop this! *Eva: TOO BAD!! *(Tony and Eva uses magic on Perry to put him to sleep for the rest of the flight)